Known Secrets
by EidenLo
Summary: When Beatrice Dewhurst plans to escape her frantic life of curses, witchcraft and supernatural, she makes her way over seas to visit her old friend. Little does she know she gets thrown deeper into the world of supernatural when she is surrounded by a town full of vampires
1. Chapter 1 Friday Night Bites

A shared look went round the group after hearing the knock at the door. The arrival of Caroline and Damon had been a surprise as it was; nobody was expecting anyone else to appear that evening.

"I'll get it." Elena smiled as she put her coffee down on the counter.

"Who else is coming?" Caroline asked a smile still plastered on her face as she balanced on the arm beside Damon.

"I don't know." Elena shrugged. She made her way towards the front door as the others continued their conversation.

"Oh My God!" were the three words Elena screeched after she saw who was standing on her front porch. Stefan jumped off of the sofa and everybody made their way through to the doorway to see, what the high giggles coming from the doorway were all about. Elena had her arms wrapped around a small girl of about the same age, but all the others in the doorway could see was the brunette curls bouncing from the tight embrace. "What on earth are you doing here?" Elena smiled from ear to ear, finally letting go of the other girl.

A cough from behind turned her attention to the others standing in the doorway, causing Elena to move out of the way.

"BEA?" Bonnie's eyes widened as she realised who was standing in the doorway before them. Beatrice Dewhurst gave a smile and shrugged her shoulders; Bonnie bounded out past the others and gave her a large hug causing Bea to giggle again. Elena picked up a few of the bags which had been planted on the floor after she had practically jumped onto her. Bonnie then let go of Bea she followed Elena into their house giving a fake smile as she passed Caroline.

"Good to see you again." Caroline's smile was almost as fake as Bea's and her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Play nice." Elena whispered in Bea's ear when she saw the overly dramatic fake gesture. Bea just smirked in response.

"Elena you do realise you have to good looking guys standing in your living room?" Bea smiled at the two guys after turning to face them. Stefan looked down and Elena saw a blush upon his cheeks, where as Damon just smirked.

Elena let out a light laugh before introducing the two;

"Beatrice Dewhurst this is Stefan Salvatore," Bea extended her hand to Stefan who shook it politely, she felt the recognisable spark of a vampire as their fingers touched but her face did not falter as his emotions feelings and memories channelled through her mind, she had too much experience to make a silly mistake, "and his brother Damon." Elena continued lifting her arm towards the raven haired man.

Damon took Beatrice's hand and kissed it delicately. She smiled gently back at him keeping up the facade even when his recent events sifted through to her brain.

"Hey, I'm just going to put my stuff in the room Jenna set out for me, please carry on your little social gathering." Bea winked at Elena.

Elena laughed gently, "Wait do you want coffee Bea?" she teased, knowing Beatrice's hatred for the drink.

Bea rolled her eyes at her and Elena's comment and picked up the rest of the bags which were scattered across the floor, "Cup of tea coming right up." Elena winked at her.

Beatrice ran upstairs and quickly dumped her bags in the room Jenna had set up for her as she already knew she was coming. The sociopathic image of Damon flashed through her brain again as she recalled the images she had seen. Damon was not good news, but there was nothing she could do about that here or now. Sighing she made her way back downstairs and met Elena in the kitchen.

"Sorry to bombard your evening like that blame Jenna for the surprise." Bea said as she watched Elena make tea for her.

"You are kidding, I have missed you so much, and we have so much to catch up on." Elena said handing her the mug before leading the way to the living room.

"We practically talk every day, what have you been missing out?" Elena just raised her eyebrows as she sat beside Stefan and Bea perched herself in a chair beside Bonnie.

"So _Beatrice_," said Damon elongating the word, "you don't seem like you are from Mystic Falls what brings you to this small little town."

"No, I come from a little village in the North of Norfolk."

"England." Caroline butted in. Bea just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious enough that I'm from England?" Bea replied causing Caroline began muttering something under her breath, but Bea ignored her. "And I thought it had been a while since I had paid Elena a visit." Bea said glancing over at Elena who let out a little giggle.

"Have you literally come straight from the flight?" Bonnie asked.

"It looks it." Caroline muttered making it sure that it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah," Bea smiled ignoring Caroline's comment and sipped some of her tea from the mug wrapped in her hands.

"Isn't that like six hours or something?" Caroline said.

"Eight, I believe isn't it?" Damon corrected much to Caroline's digressions.

"Mhmm" Bea nodded sipping from her tea.

"So," Stefan began, it was the first time Bea had heard him speak all night, "how do you know Elena?" She watched him put his arm around her and she smiled.

"Well let's just say Elena and I go way back." She said, winking at her.

"Beatrice's parents used to come on regular visits here after Bea's aunt moved here twenty years ago." Elena explained.

"Do you know how long you are staying?" Bonnie asked.

"As long as I'm wanted, things aren't really going the way I wanted back across the pond so I needed a bit of a break." She smiled.

"Oh why spill the goss," Caroline chirped in, "you still dating that cutie, Ben wasn't it?" Caroline seemed to enjoy alternating the conversation to guys.

"Erm..." Bea hastily looked at the overcoming faces, "I'm never really sure..."

"Don't keep stringing him on like Elena and poor Matty." She continued and both Elena and Bonnie's eyes widened.

Elena let out a loud cough, "I think I better start to clear up, excuse me." She pardoned herself and got up out of the sofa.

"Let me help." Bea smiled after downing the last of her tea.

* * *

Bea felt a presence behind her and turned around to see Damon walk towered her with a glass in his hand.

"Missed one," he said smiling, his eyes gleaming at her. He passed her the glass but it slipped through her fingers, as she was ready to catch it in the other hand his warm arm stretched above, leaving his hand resting on hers. She felt once more the same shock of darkness succumb her when they touched, there was no doubt in her mind what he was and what he had done, but she continued the oblivious facade and let out a little giggle and smiled at him pulling her hand away.

"Nice one" she said taking the glass from his hands. He smirked back at her and walked over to the other side of the dishwasher.

"You haven't been left doing this all on your own have you? It's not like you even ate anything." he said smiling at her with a devilish grin.

"No," she laughed lightly, "Elena was here just a second ago," Bea turned around and her eyes searched the room for her, "but I don't mind anyway." she finished. Damon smirked once more.

"I like you," he said taking a plate from her hand and placing it in the dishwasher, "you know how to smile, even after everything you seemed to have gone through you act like nothing seems to bother you." she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose Caroline managed to fill you in on all my 'goss'." she said making quotation signs with her fingers as she said the words goss.

"Yeah, I don't mean to be nosy." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry; I've been hearing everything about the Salvatore brothers and their long lost love Miss Katherine." Damon's eyes widened slightly before he regained his composure.

"Aah, have you now?" he said trying not to give too much away.

"So what was she like?" Bea said.

"She was beautiful, with curls that ran down her back just like yours," he said beginning to wipe up the stuff she was cleaning from the sink, "she was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but also very sexy and seductive." He said raising his eyebrows intently.

"So who dated her first?" she replied handing him a wet plate.

He smirked looking at his feet, "I'm sure Stefan's answer differs from mine."

She nodded her head in understanding, moving over to the napkins which she began folding with pace.

"So are you going to start school here?" he said following her over to the island.

"Probably not," She said not looking up from the napkins. He looked at her intently waiting for her to explain.

"Oh, sorry, I would have assumed you would have known from Caroline," she teased, smirking, a smile lingering on her face.

"I don't think she classes education as vital 'goss'" he smirked copying the quotation marks she used earlier as he said the last word. She smiled.

"I come from England," she began.

"Really?" he did an overly dramatic shocked face causing her to roll her eyes.

"I finished high school and sixth form a year earlier than I was supposed to, and I was about to start University this autumn but, well..."

"You needed a change of pace." He finished for her.

"Yeah," She smiled at him.

"What were you going to study?"

"I got a scholarship to study medicine at Cambridge." She said smiling.

"Whoa," he said, raised eyebrows, "impressive." He finished causing her to smirk.

"Do you need some help in here?" there conversation was interrupted by Bonnie smiling in the corner of the room.

"Sure." Bea smiled.

"Why not," said Damon, as he stood up out from his chair.

* * *

The guests all slowly left the Gilbert's home after they had finished their coffees leaving Elena and Bea together in the kitchen.

"So what do you think of the Salvatore brothers." Elena said sitting down beside Bea and handing her another cup of tea.

Bea coughed apprehensively, "Erm," she mumbled, not sure how to protect her friends from the impending vampire threat that she was apparently oblivious to.

"Hey," Elena said tilting her head, "please tell me." she said.

"Stefan if clearly in love with you that much is obvious," she began, "I can tell he would do anything for you, but I can't help feeling he isn't entirely honest with you," Elena sighed and Bea let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "and Damon... he's not right Elena. He's low, even for Caroline's standards." Elena glanced at her

"You just don't know them well that's all." She shrugged off and Bea forced a smile.

"And you do know Damon?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Elena sucked in a breath, "Caroline seems happy I think we should give him a chance." Bea just nodded her head, understanding that Elena could have no possible idea of how bad he could be.

"So, what did you say to Ben before you leave?" Elena said softly, knowing it was a touchy subject. Bea bit her lip.

"I...erm...he doesn't know I'm here." Bea wrinkled her nose and forced a smile.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Elena's eyes were wide.

"Well that large, erm, disagreement we were having might have gotten a little larger when Max and I kissed." Bea bit her lip harder and looked down towards the ground.

"Whoa" Elena's eyebrows shot into her forehead.

"Yeah, I know." she smirked.

"Whoa." she repeated.

"I'm running away from that life or a while," she smirked, "my problems are still going to be there when I get back" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry, still processing, whoa, _Max_?"

"Yes Elena I kissed Max." she said slowly smirking.

Bea rolled her eyes at her friends still shocked expression.

"So what are we doing tomorrow night, want to go out or something?" Bea said quickly changing the conversation.

"Err, I don't think I can I have a pep rally tomorrow." Elena explained.

"I thought you said you were quitting cheer?" Bea questioned.

"I think I'm going to, but I was going to go anyway, will you come?"

"Sure, why not" Bea smiled. Elena yawned and got up putting her mug in the sink.

"I'm off to bed; you should get in some sleep you know, jet lag and all that stuff." Elena said as she made her way to the stairs.

"Sure." Bea smiled in return.

* * *

A loud ring from Bea's phone was what woke her up the next day. She fumbled her hand around her bed until it found its place on top of the phone. Her eyes squinted as she looked at the caller, sighing as she recognised the familiar number.

"Ben." She grumbled after receiving the call.

"Bea." He sighed with relief down the phone.

"You woke me up" she grumbled, letting out a smirk.

She heard him laugh down the phone before he answered, "Sam told me where you are," Bea heard the obvious disappointment and sadness behind his voice.

"Ben, I..."

"I don't get it Bea, what am I to you?"

"Ben..." she began, before hearing the front door open,

"Hey Bea, you up yet?" Elena shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Is that Elena?" Ben recognised her voice from down the phone.

"Yeah, look I really need to go Ben."

"But we need to talk Bea..." he began knowing it was hopeless.

"I know and we will, I promise, just not right now." She said.

"Okay, oh and Bea," disappointment held captive in his voice.

"Yeah,"

"It's nice to hear your voice." This made her smile.

"Same here," She said gently. She then heard the end of the phone die and she turned around to see Elena leaning on the door frame.

"Putting it off are we?" Elena said raising her eyebrows.

"Ear wigging are we?" she cocked her head to the side teasing back.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Have you literally just got out of bed?" she frowned looking Bea up and down.

"Maybe..." Bea smirked looking at the short pyjamas she stood in.

"Are you coming to the pep rally then, because in America we actually wear clothes to social events?" She teased.

"Oh damn, I didn't bring any, would it be okay if I just went in my birthday suit?" Bea replied.

"Well as long as you're ready soon I don't mind, because I told Caroline we'd help set up for the cheerleaders." Elena said turning to walk out of the room. Bea let out a loud groan and flopped back onto the bed.

The atmosphere at the rally was getting pretty wild and intense by the time the girls showed up.

"That's a cute necklace, where did you get it?" Bea commented.

"Stefan gave it to me." she said not able to hide the obvious smile from her face.

Bea smirked at her, "Aw, let's have a look at it." Elena hooked the necklace off of her neck and handed it to Bea. Bea let in an inwards gasp as she recognised the scent of vervain that coated the necklace.

"Did you say Stefan gave this to you?" she asked Elena, frowning. Elena, still beaming, nodded and hooked it back over her neck.

The girls stood people watching the crowd. When Bea caught sight of Stefan she grabbed Elena's hand,  
"Caroline is over there," she said pointing towards the bouncing blonde.

"Oh yeah," Elena started walking over before she turned back around when Bea wasn't following, "you not coming?" Elena frowned.

"Caroline and I aren't the best of friends." she wrinkled her nose.

Elena smirked, "see you in a minute, and don't go causing trouble." she said wiggling a finger at her.

"Would I ever?" Bea said innocently and Elena just rolled her eyes.

Once Elena had engaged in a full conversation with Caroline, Bea quickly found Stefan once more and paced over to him. A smile appeared across his face when Bea approached but it quickly faded when she noticed her serious expression. Grabbing his hand she muttered under her breath quietly,

"We need to talk." Knowing full well that he could hear her she grabbed his hands and pulled him away from the gathering crowds.

"Whoa slow down, Bea what's the matter?" he asked a frown line encroaching on his furrowed brow.

Bea apprehensively looked around before looking him directly in the eye, "I know what you are." she said solemnly. A hint of surprise appeared on his face before he quickly covered it up with his frown.

"What are you talking about?" he frowned, but Bea could see through it.

"Look there is no point hiding it and don't worry I'm not telling anyone."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead looking towards the ground.

"But you do need to tell Elena." she said her eyes never left him. He let out a sigh, "You can't keep lying to her; it will eventually pile up." She encouraged after his empty silence.

"I know." he muttered under his breath. "How did... how do you..." he began still rubbing his forehead.

"Know you were a vampire?" she finished for him, "You aren't the first vampire I have met." she said with a reassuring smile.

"I promise you Bea, I am not going to hurt her..."

"I know." she smiled a gleam in her eye.

"But Damon might, I need you to stay away from him, he's not safe to be around." he said, looking at her still frowning.

"Don't worry," she said starting to walk away, "I can take care of myself." she said her smile almost cracking into a laugh.

* * *

"BEA?" after walking away from Stefan she heard her name being called and rolled her eyes as she recognised the voice.

She slowly turned round on the balls of her feet, "Tyler Lockwood." she stated slowly elongating the word.

"Someone said you were back in town." he said slowly pacing up to her, "you know I'm kind of upset you didn't tell me you were coming." he said putting his arm over her shoulder when he reached her. They began walking to the gathering crowd near the bonfire.

"Well to be honest Tyler, I forgot about you." she shrugged.

"Oh Bea that was low" he said, winking at her.

"Well," she said stopping, and looked around sidetracking her from what she was going to say, "it looks like you're supposed to over there." she indicated to the line of football players by the bonfire.

"Don't forget about me Dewhurst." he said winking and turned and ran towards the line of football players. She giggled and shook her head turning towards where Elena was on the other side of the bonfire. Bea scuttled through the crowd till she was standing beside her.

"So Stefan is a football player?" Bea teased nudging her. Bea winked and Elena giggled before waving at Stefan who was standing across from them.

"Aw you two are so cute." Bea teased bumping her bum into Elena's. Elena tried to hold in a beaming smile and her cheeks flushed pink. Bea started to fiddle with her jean pockets as she got bored with listening to Tanners intense motivational speech.

"Is Jeremy here, I still haven't seen him?" she asked. Elena stuck her bottom lip out and shrugged her shoulders.

"He's probably here," she said as she listened intently to Tanner, "oh and would you make sure he isn't high or drunk." she said as Bea turned around to look for Jeremy.

* * *

"Hey," she called across the field towards him. "Hey!" she said this time louder.

"Oh Bea hey," he slurred his words together.  
"Seriously Jeremy, how much have you had to drink!" she said swiping the beer from his hand.

"Not you as well." he mumbled.

"Don't look so down Gilbert." Bea swivelled around to see Tyler waltzing over to them, Jeremy jumped up and Bea could see his knuckles clench tightly "You can have her when I'm done." he said. Bea looked over his shoulder to a pathetic Vicky standing biting her lip. Suddenly from behind her she saw Jeremy swing at Tyler hitting him square in the face. Tyler proceeded to take down Jeremy knocking him repeatedly. Bea grabbed Tyler's shoulder and pulled him off. He instinctively swung round, his knuckles tight to punch her but Bea managed to create a force field around her body.

"What the hell." Tyler muttered as he swung round. Eyes wide with shock when she didn't flinch.  
An unexpected shove from her right side lead her to topple onto Tyler, falling to the ground. She looked up to see Stefan had defended them from Jeremy who had managed to slice his hand open with a bottle. Tyler grunted underneath her and she quickly pulled herself up. Elena ran towards Jeremy throwing daggers at him. Before she turned to Stefan,

"How bad is it?" she said touching his hand.

"He didn't get me, he missed." Stefan clenched his fist and pulled it out of Elena's grip. Bea and Stefan exchanged a nervous glance.

"Yeah, it was Tyler's blood." Bea added. Elena looked towards her before looking back at Stefan,

"I swear..." she began.

"No look," he said indicating towards his hand, "not my blood." he showed her the healed skin and quickly wiped the excess blood off of his hand.

"Look, I've got to go the game is about to start. I'll meet you after the game?" he asked. A bewildered look still framed Elena's face buy she let out a nod and Stefan quickly kissed her cheek and threw a wary glance towards Bea. He mouthed a thank you and she nodded before he turned and ran into the dark.

"Hey, are you alright?" Elena grabbed her arm, "it looked like you got caught up in the middle of that."

"Yeah, I'm fine." she reassured her, not letting on quite how involved she was. "Come on let's get out of drunk-Ville." she said tilting her head to the collected group of people who were out of their minds drunk and she followed Elena back to the huddled bonfire crowd.

* * *

"I might go and grab my jumper from the car if that's alright." Bea said.

"Sure," Elena smiled handing over the car keys to her.

As she walked towards the boot of the car she heard a whooshing sound behind her and slowly turned around on her heels to face Damon straight in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" she asked turning back around to open the boot of the car.

"Hiding from Caroline." he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She talks more than I can listen." he explained when she didn't respond.

"Well that could be a sign." she said boredom dripping from her voice as she still rummaged through the boot.

"She's awfully young." he stated.

"Mhmm." she just grunted still not turning around to face him.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture," he said, "I think she would drive me crazy." he said his voice barely a whisper as he leaned in over her.

She closed the boot after giving up looking and turned round to face him, their noses almost touching in the close proximity. "Are you coming to me for relationship advice here? Because if you are I'm pretty sure you could find someone more helpful." she whispered.

"You're probably right, after all you are my girlfriends..." he said leaning in even more, "friends..." his head tilting so their noses were millimetres apart, "friend." he finished slowly their bodies practically touching with intimacy; their eyes locked tight on each other. She took a firm step back her eyes not dropping his gaze.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable," his eyes looked deep into hers, "it is not my intention." he said slowly.

"Yes it is" she said with confidence, "otherwise you wouldn't give a double meaning to everything you say."

"You're right," he said taking a step back towards her, "I do have other intentions." he paused looking her up and down, "But so do you."

"Really?" she faked a surprise.

"I see it." he said still with a close intimacy between them, "You want me. You find yourself drawn to me." his pupils began to dilate, "you think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me." he leant in further towards her, "and right now," he paused, "you are going to kiss me." he whispered leaning so his lips were almost touching hers. She quickly lifted her leg up into his crotch, hard. He let out a groan and bent down doubling over holding his hand over his groin.

"No thank-you." she whispered harshly in his ear before turning and walking back to the bonfire.

* * *

"Bea?" a panicked Elena continued to call out her name tears rolling down her face, "Bea? Bea?" she called frantically searched through the crowds, Stefan chasing after her, "Where are you, Bea?"

"Elena?" she swivelled round to see Bea's arm waving above the crowds. Elena ran up to her hugging her tightly.

"Oh God, you really worried me, what with that attack and then you suddenly disappear on me!" she said as Bea pulled herself out of her tight embrace.

"Sorry." She muttered looking up at Stefan she mouthed the word 'Damon?' He gave a stern nod.

"Why don't you girls head home, they are going to cancel the match now?" he said putting his arm around Elena.

"That's probably a good idea." Bea nodded in agreement, "I'll meet you at the car." She left Stefan and Elena to say goodbye to one another.

"So much for getting away from drama." She muttered under her breath before climbing into the car.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Ties

"Oh this stuff looks fancy." Bea said as she walked into the dining room. Elena was sitting at the table polishing old antiques that sat in a golden box.

"Yeah our family comes from a long line of hoarders." Jenna joked sipping her cup of coffee.

"It's not hoarding when it's an antique." Elena disagreed rubbing hard with a cloth.

"You could get thousands of pounds on antiques road show" Bea teased pouring out an orange juice from the fridge.

"Not funny." Elena replied.

"Or you could try cash in the attic." Bea smirked shrugging her shoulders.

"Bea." Elena cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. Bea shrugged her shoulders and downed the rest of her juice.

"How much do you reckon it is worth, like on eBay?" Jeremy inputted picking up a pocket watch.

"You're not going to find out," she said snatching the watch back out of his hand, "See, you just put ideas in his head." She looked back at Bea.

"I only invited him to the party," Bea began.

"He's the one dancing on the table." Elena finished rolling her eyes.

"Exactly" Bea winked at her.

"Anyway that stuff is Mum and Dad's you can't just give it away." Jeremy moaned snatching the orange juice from the Beatrice's hand.

"I'm not giving it away Jeremy, it's called a loan." She said sighing. Bea and Elena exchanged glances when the doorbell rang. Elena went up to get it whilst Bea listened in rinsing her glass in the sink. Elena pulled Stefan through the doorway glancing back before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hey," she muttered gently. He smiled as she placed kisses on his lips.

"Hey Stefan" Bea shouted through from the kitchen, he just smirked and Elena let out an embarrassed giggle before leading him to her bedroom.

* * *

Bonnie arrived at the Gilbert's house soon after Stefan left, her face trying to hide a concerned expression. Elena and her were sitting at the table when Bea came downstairs, a smile panned across her face when she saw Bonnie.

"Hey Witchy," Bea teased walking through to the kitchen. Bonnie smirked.

"I'm not a witch." She moaned. Beatrice raised her eyebrows in discouragement.

"What you guys doing?" Bea asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

"We're getting ready for the founder's party." Elena smiled looking at the array of nail varnish's Bonnie had brought with her, "I thought you were coming as well?" Elena frowned looking at her.

Bea sat in the seat beside her, "Yeah I am." She bit her bottom lip, "about that." She began, causing the others to look up at her, "Matt asked me if he would go with him. It was nothing romantic just as friends I don't look at him in that way. It's just I knew you guys dated and I wanted to make sure it was ok." A worried look spread across Bea's face as she rushed the last of those words.

Elena giggled at her friend's panic, "Of course it's fine." She looked up smiling, "I'm glad he's going with you, he should be happy. Besides," her grin widened, "I'm going with Stefan." Bonnie and Bea giggled.

"You realise you are leaving me to go on my own?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side.

"I thought Elena said you were going with Caroline." Bea frowned.

She grumbled before replying, "No, she's ditching me for Damon." She said rolling her eyes at his name. Bea and Elena exchanged a glance.

"And her mum is ok with that?" Elena said also shocked. Bonnie shrugged and shook her head, picking one of the nail varnish's back up.

"I'm just focusing on either pepper green or ocean mist." She said holding up two different nail varnishes.

"Besides, what were you so desperate to tell me as soon as you walked through the door?" Elena said raising her eyebrows. Bonnie frowned and looked down at her finger nails.

"Why so glum, chum?" Bea added.

"What if I tell you in the morning, I don't want to ruin your night?" She forced a smile.

"Bonnie out with it." Elena raised her eyebrows, tone deadly serious.

"Fine, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Elena and Bea both nodded. "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bea's breath hitched a little as she recalled the memories she saw when she touched Stefan's hand.

"Uh huh" Elena began apprehensively.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side.

"I know that they both dated her that's why they have issues."

"Yeah they both dated her only she chose Damon, and that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up."

"Wait that sounds like only one side to the story." Bea interrupted seeing the worry appearing on Elena's face. Elena glanced from Bea back to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged.

"Apparently he manipulated Katherine," Bonnie continued, "filled her head with all these lies until it worked and she turned against Damon."

"Come on Stefan doesn't seem that bad." Bea said.

"That does sound like only one side to a story." Elena nodded her head, agreeing with what Bea said before.

"Anyway I just wanted you to know." Bonnie shrugged half-heartedly.

"Besides his past relationships aren't, any of my business." Elena said

"...unless he is a calculative manipulating liar." Bonnie added painting her nails. Bea frowned glancing up at her. "That is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena quickly defended him.

"Yeah how do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"Look if you get really worried about it, you can just ask him." Bea shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?" she shrugged her shoulders looking at Elena's worried face.

* * *

Matt picked up Bea and drove her to the party, arriving before Stefan and Elena. They chatted with one another; the conversation was easy as it should with friends. They never saw each other in any other way. They were standing in the queue waiting to come in when Tyler called out,

"Hey!" he shouted from the top of the steps, much to his mothers dismay, "Hey, Bea, Matt!" he beckoned towards them calling them up to come meet him. Bea rolled her eyes and Matt grabbed her hand leading her up to the front of the queue.

"Hey Matt" Carol Lockwood smiled at Tyler's childhood friend, "and Beatrice, it feels like we haven't seen you in ages, you should really come over sometime, I know Tyler enjoys your company." She smiled pleasantly at Beatrice. Bea let out a small giggle.

"Mom" Tyler grumbled rolling his eyes.

"It's lovely to see you again too," Beatrice interrupted, "Mayor." She nodded her head at him smiling.

"Lovely to see you Beatrice" He said formally.

"Do you want to go in now?" Tyler smiled coyly his eyes lingered behind Matt's shoulder to Vicki who was standing in the front garden. Bea smirked and followed Matt in.

Matt was getting drinks leaving Bea standing in the front room of the Lockwood Mansion when Damon and Caroline arrived.

"Caroline," Carol smiled, turning Beatrice's attention to the front door, "you look smashing." Caroline introduced her to Damon. Beatrice kept her gaze on him as he was invited into the house. She watched him intently, her eyes not flickering when he noticed her, his ice blue gaze latching onto hers. He walked over to her as Caroline walked towards her mother. Their gaze was constantly locked.

"Miss Dewhurst." He said taking her hand, "I did not know you were going to be here." He kissed it delicately. She did not say anything in return. "I hope you are having a lovely time." He said quietly she could almost detect a slight nervousness in his voice.

"I was." She said; her British accent dripped off the two words.

"I think I need to-"

"Beatrice." Tyler interrupted their attention as he bounded over to her slinging his arm over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Where is Matty?" he asked.

"Where is Vicki?" she responded snarkily.

"Don't answer a question with a question." He grumbled.

"Matt was just getting drinks." She smiled shaking her head. She watched in silence as Tyler and Damon eyed each other up, sizing each other out. "Tyler this is Damon, he is almost as much of an ass as you are." She smirked breaking the silence, as she pointed towards Damon with her arm.

"Whoa you must be a dick!" Tyler called. Damon smirked and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Tyler!" his mother scolded from behind them, "language!" Beatrice smirked. Matt walked over with drinks and handed one to Bea.

"Thanks." She smiled politely.

"There you are." Caroline called trotting up behind Damon and leaning on his shoulder kissing him fondly on the cheek. Beatrice and Damon's gaze locked once more as he tightly folded his arm around Caroline's waist.

"I'm going to say hi to Elena." Bea told Matt, he smiled and nodded before she walked away.

"Beatrice, wait..." Damon began, but gave up as he watched her walk off.

* * *

As the night grew darker Beatrice and Matt headed towards the dance floor together. Gently swaying to the music,

"How come," Matt broke the silence, "a girl like you can't find a decent guy?" Beatrice let out a soft laugh.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Mr Donavon." She smirked.

"No," he let out a gentle smile, "I'm serious, you are lovely, kind, smart, I bet guys are streaming after you back in England." He winked and she gently smiled.

"Are you coming onto me?" she raised her eyebrows. He laughed loudly.

"No, sorry, you aren't my type." He muttered shaking his head.

"What the old tiddly-pom accent didn't do it for you?" she emphasised her accent, smirking and he let out another gentle laugh shaking his head looking down at the ground. He twirled her around and they continued to dance.

"You know your phone is vibrating?" Beatrice smiled as they both looked down at his vibrating pocket.

He looked back up to face her, "I know I'm trying to ignore it." He smirked.

"Stop trying to be a gentleman and answer it. It could be important." She smiled taking a step back and letting him pick up his phone.

"I'll be five minutes." He backed away to answer his call.

"Sure." She muttered, turning around to walk back into the Lockwood Mansion.

* * *

Beatrice paused as she walked past one of the rooms hearing a conversation between Elena and Damon; she moved towards the doorway and listened in intently.

"...doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon finished.

"Elena, do you mind if I steal Damon?" Beatrice interrupted; she hung from the doorway a fake smile plastered across her face.

"No, sure," Elena smiled back and indicated for Damon to follow Beatrice. Elena made her way back downstairs towards Stefan outside.  
Bea walked into a room off of the grand corridor, "I would appreciate it if you didn't meddle with my best friend's relationship." she said her back to Damon as she walked into another room.

"I was not meddling I was merely apologising, which reminds me I owe you one too." He said sincerely.  
Bea snorted, "You were planting ideas into her head, little thoughts that would just grow and grow..." she scowled at him."I am sorry that you think so low of me, I know that my behaviour was appalling the other night and trying to kiss you was completely inappropriate, however I think you have me all wrong." he said trying to put on an innocent face, smiling at her from the doorway.

"I think you need to stay away." she whispered venomously into his ear as she walked past him. Damon looked down at the floor.

"Is there anything I can do to make you think any better of me?" he said slowly turning around to face her, desperation in his eyes. He leant in towards her once more, he had less arrogance than the previous night and his expression almost showed guilt.

He put on quite an endearing act, but Beatrice knew better.

"I am unsure." she muttered under her breath before making her way out of the room. He forced a sad smile as he watched her walk out.

* * *

Damon followed her to where Caroline was standing, carefully watching Stefan and Elena; Bea noticed an envy in her eyes. Beatrice stood beside Caroline and Damon beside Bea, much to her discouragement.

"They look _so_ cute together." Caroline beamed a smile.

"Hey." Matt said gently behind them catching their attention, he pulled Beatrice to the side with her hand as Caroline and Damon looked on.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"Look I'm going to be the worst date ever, but I'm going to have to leave. There has been and emergency that I really ought to sort out." He said a look of anguish crossing his face.

"That's alright, go save the day." She smiled gently and winked, "I knew I shouldn't have told you to pick up the phone." She said rolling her eyes in a teasing manner.

"You're the best." He said quickly throwing a peck on her cheek before walking past her to the car park.

"And don't you forget it!" she called behind him. She turned back and walked to the dance floor where Caroline was stood with Damon. Beatrice glanced over to Stefan and Elena on the dance floor, noticing the current affliction on their faces she listened intently to their conversation, with her sensitive hearing. After picking up the conversation her eyes widened as she threw a scowl at Damon. Caroline remained oblivious as a small smirk tweaked at the corners of Damon's mouth as he watched Elena turn her back on Stefan and storm away in a flurry.

Bea glanced at Damon before following Elena into the mansion. She threw a quick sympathetic look towards Stefan. He caught her gaze and they shared a nod before Bea continued to walk away.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise?" Damon hissed over his brother's shoulder as they both watched the girls walk up the stairs. "And what was that little eye thing going on between you and Beatrice?" he questioned. Stefan just turned around and threw him a disgusted look before walking away.

* * *

"Hey, hey Elena" Bea called as she caught the door as it went to swing in her face. She pushed the door back and saw Elena pacing up and down an empty room. "Breathe Elena." Bea smirked raising her eyebrows.

"You were right you know." Elena sighed plonking herself down on a chair in the plush room. Bea sat in one opposite and raised her eyebrows again in a questioning look. "He's hiding things from me." She elaborated.

"You worry too much, have I told you that?" she said smiling causing Elena to just give a serious glance before the corners of her lips folded up, "Bonnie, Damon and I have been putting doubts in your mind," Bea continued. Elena cocked her head to the side confused, "not intentionally." She quickly corrected herself. "Look," Beatrice took a deep breath, "you like Stefan, yes?"

"Yes." She confirmed apprehensively.

"And I can tell you now he is head over heels about you." She said causing Elena to smile, "He doesn't seem like the malicious type frankly. He's probably just been hurt too much or trying to protect you, or some other heartfelt reason." Bea said shaking her head smiling.

"I don't want to get hurt though." Elena said sincerely.

"I know, but just give him a try." She smiled earnestly. Elena was about to come back with something, when Mrs Lockwood interrupted;

"Elena, honey" she smiled politely at the girls, "There you are." She sat down right beside Elena, "I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." She frowned.

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood, I... erm... I couldn't find it." Elena blushed nervously, "I guess it's still packed up in my parents stuff somewhere." She shrugged.

"I see." She smiled almost gritting her teeth, "well, please let me know if you do find it." she said calmly getting up and walking away. The girls watched her leave, Beatrice making sure she was way out of earshot when she hissed at Elena,

"What was that about?" she furrowed her brow.

Elena rolled her eyes, "It rightfully belongs to Jeremy and Dad was going to give it to him, but he..." she trailed off.

"...Didn't get a chance to." Bea said nodding her head in understanding.

"Will you come to the bathroom with me? I'm going to touch up my lip gloss." Elena smiled.

"'Course" Beatrice smiled and followed her friend to the bathroom.

Beatrice plonked herself down on one of the stools with a hefty sigh, causing Elena to giggle. She jumped slightly when her phone started to vibrate.

"Hah, my armpit is vibrating, what a classy bird I am!" Bea let out a fake laugh and Elena just rolled her eyes. "Ugh." Bea grunted and pressed the ignore button on her phone, causing Elena to raise her eyebrows.

"I don't," Elena was interrupted by the door being swung open and Caroline waltzing in, "want to know." Elena finished shaking her head she turned back around to look in the mirror and began to apply lip gloss.

"What don't you want to know?" Caroline said glancing up at Bea from rummaging through her clutch.

"Nothing..." Bea muttered throwing her hands up in defiance.

"Okay." Caroline shrugged and looked into the mirror applying make-up. "So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline continued innocently glancing over. Elena shot a look at Bea through the mirror and she caught her gaze before responding.

"Great," she put on a false smile, "just great."

"Really? Well my radar must be off, because I was getting all sorts of other vibes." It was almost a teasing smirk that had appeared on Caroline's face as she applied her lip gloss daintily.

Elena lent back and held in a sigh as her gaze ran over Caroline's shoulder she froze for a second in disbelief, "What is that?" Elena looked over her scarf, frown lines usurping over her brow.

"What?" Caroline asked shrugging her shoulder gently away from Elena.

"That." Beatrice jumped up from her stool and pulled her scarf to reveal a large bite mark. Bea let out an inwards growl as she realised the most likely source of this. Damon.

"Oh my God, Caroline, what happened?" Elena gasped at the sight of it, her breath hitching.

"It is nothing." she assured them, heavily blushing self-consciously trying to pull her shoulder away.

"That is not nothing." Elena looked up at Beatrice, fear for her friend clear as day on her face.

"Is someone hurting you?" Elena asked looking back at Caroline.

"It is nothing!" she snapped a sudden aggression surging through her voice, "my mom would kill me." she murmured pulling herself together.

Elena pulled down her lace white cardigan to reveal another couple of bite marks and bruises over her back, before Caroline snapped and quickly pulled it back up.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Beatrice asked, her tone low, but she already knew the answer.

"No." Caroline shook her head defiantly, "Of course not." Elena made an attempt at getting another glance at her shoulder, but Caroline smacked her hand away, "Just leave me alone!" she said venomously, before bustling back out of the door.

"I'm going to kill him." Elena murmured grabbing her bag from the side.

"Hey, wait!" Beatrice called grabbing Elena's arm. "You need to talk to Stefan about this, yes?" Elena nodded apprehensively, "let me deal with Damon." Beatrice finished pulling the door open and holding it for Elena.

"Sure." Elena said reluctantly as she made her way to find Stefan.

* * *

Beatrice made a smirk as she saw Damon at the bottom of the stairs he caught her gaze and grinned at her innocently. Pacing down the steps she gave him a great push when she reached him. Damon frowned slightly confused.

"I know there is something seriously wrong with you, but making it so obvious; I didn't count you as that stupid." She teased him.

"What..." he began.

"The bite marks all over Caroline, Elena has seen them and she is now worried for her friend, and worried people do stupid things. So take my advice and _stay away_." She explained as she was about to walk away he grabbed her arm a perplexed unreadable expression upon his face. She turned to face him and their eyes locked once more. Their gaze held for a few more seconds before Damon dropped his hand and walked away. Beatrice was caught in an almost daze but snapped herself out of it. She watched him as he stormed away, determined.

* * *

It was a while before Bea could find Elena or anyone for that matter; on the brink of giving up she saw her sitting on the floor comforting Caroline.

"What happened?" Bea ran towards the pair concern flooding her voice.

"I don't know." Elena murmured her eyes were watering.

"Come on let's get out of here." Beatrice murmured picking up Elena and Caroline's shoes and bags. The two girls followed Bea to the car park and pulled themselves into their car. Bea found Elena's phone and sent herself Stefan's number before handing back all their bags and shoes. Bea dropped Caroline home and left Elena to make sure she was alright whilst she waited in the car she dialled Stefan's number.

"Hello?" he apprehensively answered the phone.

"Stefan, it's Beatrice." She said keeping an eye on the Forbes' front door.

"Hey..."

"What's going on with Damon; Elena is freaking out." She responded down the phone.

"Erm... Zach and I have locked him up Bea." He said, she let out a sigh of relief, "he's on vervain and he isn't getting out." He said his voice low and disturbed.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"I'll see you soon Bea." He said gently before hanging up the phone. Bea rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. And to think she had run from something dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3 You're Undead to Me

"Oh yeah" Bea said as she saw Elena come down the stairs with a frown on her face, "pre-emptive warning, I wouldn't use the bathroom, it seemed pretty occupied by other... bodies." Bea stumbled out smiling.

"By bodies do you mean Vicki?" Elena questioned grabbing a packet of cereal.

"Elena you're the worst sister ever, you're now going to blow his cover!" Bea exclaimed over-dramatically a hint of sarcasm and irony lining her words.

"I take it you do know?" Elena added looking pointedly looked towards Jenna. Jenna smirked.

"Uh huh." She raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"And you have no objections?" Elena added unable to disguise the surprise in her voice as she grabbed a bowl from the top shelf.

"He could be craftier about it. At least try and make an effort to sneak her in and out." She replied.

"Oh and uh, just so you know I won't be home tonight." A smile lining her lips as she went back to her papers.

"So you're actually going to do it you're going to go out with _Logan_." Elena teased smiling at her aunt.

"What cute news reporter Logan?" Bea interrupted looking up from her cereal.

"Uh huh." Elena smirked.

"Oo-er, go Jenna!" Bea's smile widened.

"Uh, I'm just going to show up and torture him, yes." Jenna corrected, still unable to wipe the smile from her face. "And have you heard from Stefan." Jenna added quietly, causing Beatrice to look down, avoid eye contact at all costs.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago; 'hi... erm... Elena, I erm... have something I have to do I'll err... explain in a few days." She tried to imitate his voice causing the two girls to snigger slightly.

"Have you called him?" Bea asked curious.

"As much as you have called Ben," Elena raised her eyebrows and Bea looked down at her cereal, "I'm not going to call Stefan, where as you should be calling Ben. I didn't go kissing another guy." Elena stated.

"Whoa, you cheated on Ben." Jenna said her eyes widening.

"No," Bea sighed, "we aren't and never were together, and that Max kiss was an unplanned spur of the moment, you saved my life kind of kiss." Bea explained. Jenna sighed and looked back at Elena.

"And you're okay with this?" Jenna asked softly.

Beatrice looked at Elena also waiting for her response, "No, I'm not okay, but I'm not going to cry about with, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not going to be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." She huffed before walking away with her cereal. Jenna and Beatrice shared a small smile before Bea went upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Stefan grabbed his bag from the kitchen not making direct eye contact with Zach.

"He's awake, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan gave his nephew a worried look as he placed his homework in his bag.

"You're going to school?" Zach asked, not understanding what he was doing.

"I came here to live a life." he explained "it's about time I get back to that and Elena, if she's still speaking to me." He looked down at his feet, trying to hide his guilt.

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked confused.

"What am I suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan told him

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be part of it." Zach replied.

"I'm going to have to tell her soon." He sighed, helplessly.

"Why?"

"I told you, Beatrice knows and it's killing her keeping it from Elena. Just like it is me." He shrugged.

"She said she wasn't going to tell anyone, I thought you trusted her?" Zach questioned.

"I can't risk it, besides I can't keep lying to Elena." He turned to walk out of the house.

Beatrice joined Bonnie and Elena at their lockers, to see them watching Caroline intently.

"You're staring and it's kind of creepy." Beatrice caught their attention as they turned round to face her.

"But look at her," Bonnie indicated to Caroline, "she's acting as if nothing has happened."

"Complete denial." Elena added looking back towards Caroline. Beatrice rolled her eyes at the two girls.

"Hey." Stefan walked up to them.

"You know what; maybe we should go and talk to her." Beatrice grabbed Bonnie's wrist and led her away from where Stefan and Elena were standing; leaving them to talk. Beatrice looked over her shoulder quickly and through Stefan a reluctant smile, she did feel a certain amount of empathy and guilt towards the guy.

Beatrice grabbed Caroline's arm and smiled at her, "Are you ok Caroline?" she asked politely.

"Err... yeah, why wouldn't I be?" there was a certain spite in the blonde girls tone as she yanked her arm out of Beatrice's grip and sauntered over to Stefan and Elena.

"She is not right." Bonnie muttered shaking her head. Beatrice watched and listened in carefully to what Stefan and Caroline were saying;

"...he's not coming back Caroline." Stefan walked off.

* * *

It was 5:00 when Beatrice got her phone call; the phone call she had been dreading.

"Hey Ben." She whispered as she answered.

"Hey." He responded.

"What time is it, are you sure you want to be talking at this hour?" she asked concerned.

He laughed softly, "You're not getting me off this phone now that you've answered." She smiled slightly.

"How are you?" she asked sincerely.

"Fine, I mean things have been tough around here especially with you not around, but when have they ever been easy eh?" the guilt began to pile on Beatrice the more she listened to him. "We've been trying to get on as normal, but there is this new hunter around and he knows about us Bea, not just Sophie and I but he knows about the Nephilim."

"What?" Bea began to panic, "he knows you're a warlock?"

"No, no, it is fine, he knows about witches and we think he might have sussed out that Sophie is a vampire."

"Does he know about Sam and... Max being..." she hated saying Max's name to Ben it pulled up even more guilt.

"No it's fine, we're working on it, but we don't know how many of them there are." He muttered.

"I thought you said there was just one." She was becoming more concerned by the minute. "Ben?"

"We don't know." He sighed, sounding exasperated.

"Ben..."

"Yeah,"

"Do you need me to come back?" she said almost silently.

"What and be hunter bait, and become sacrificial lamb again?" he asked frustrated, she sighed. "As much as I'd love to ask you to, I can't be that selfish." He whispered. There was a long pause where they just listened to each other's breath down the phone.

"So how is normal life across the pond?" he asked quietly.

"Not so normal." She quickly glanced at the time, "Are you sure I'm not keeping you up?"

"God Bea you can't leave me on a cliff hanger like that!" they both laughed slightly.

"There are two vampires here. One is dating Elena, the other Caroline. "

"What that blonde girl that hit on me when I came with you last year?" Bea laughed at the memory.

"Yeah that one. Oh and Bonnie is a closeted witch."

"She still doesn't know yet blimey she is late." Bea laughed at his relaxed tone of voice, not noticing as Elena peered round the door watching her friend. "Does Elena know what this guy is?" Ben asked.

"No." She said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I'm trying to get him to, but it seems to not be going anywhere." The phone began beeping as a there was a call waiting. "Oh, call waiting, do you mind if I fill you in tomorrow."

Ben sighed dramatically, "I suppose, just don't avoid me like the plague." She smirked and changed the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey is that you Beatrice?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, what's the matter?" she replied noticing his reluctant tone.

"I kind of messed it up with Elena, what's her favourite meal I wanted to surprise her and cook her dinner." He asked.

"Aw, why can't I have a lovely boyfriend like you?" she smirked causing him to laugh lightly, "chicken parmesan is her favourite, how long will you be?"

"Give me a minute and I'll be there." She smirked and hung up the phone.

* * *

"You ok?" Beatrice stood at Elena's bedroom door, leaning on the door frame.

"Was that Ben on the phone?" Elena responded sighing.

"Don't answer a question with another question." Bea chuckled "Maybe." she answered vaguely causing Elena to let out a slight smile, "what's wrong with you?" she asked concerned

"I'm miserable." She answered hugging her teddy bear, returning to her gloomy facade.

"Well you should go get something to eat." Beatrice smiled knowingly.

She sighed pulling herself and trudged down the stairs to the surprising sound of cutlery and plates bashing around; Jenna was supposed to be out.

"Jenna?" She asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs "Jenna?" She asked again sliding open the doors leading into the kitchen to reveal Stefan standing there cutting mozzarella "What are you doing here?" Elena asked apprehensively walking in the room.

"Cooking" Stefan replied simply "Bea told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favourites, and I happen to be a good cook." He smiled smugly "The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella." He showed of his brilliant Italian accent as the word rolled right off his tongue "Only tonight, it is unfortunately store brought." He showed her the box "Sorry."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"You want to know me, right?" he asked "Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping." he smiled.

"Hey, Bea" Elena began once they were sitting in the car on the way to the car wash the next morning.

"Yeah" She replied not taking her eyes off the road whilst she drove the Gilberts car.

"Thanks for what you did last night," she smiled, "with Stefan."

"He's a good guy Elena," she turned and smiled to her, "I'm just glad you're happy." This caused Elena's smile to grow uncontrollably wide.

"So... Ben?" Elena asked causing Beatrice to roll her eyes as she turned back to watching the road.

"It's okay," she shrugged slightly, "he's not the happiest he's ever been and I know he's going through a tough time, but we're okay." She said smiling half heartedly as she pulled into the school.

"Well as long as you're happy." Elena said getting out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah I am." She smiled, "oh look, I think lover boy is waiting for you." Beatrice winked and indicated to where Stefan was standing. "I'm going to go find Bonnie." She said before walking away.

Bea walked over to Matt and Bonnie and picked up a cloth, joining them in finishing the car.

"Uh-uh." Bonnie shook her head "no, none of that tortured pining stuff." She chastised Matt.

"I'm just observing." He replied with a glare, causing Bea to smirk a little.

Another car pulled up and Bonnie looked around calling Tiki over to start on the car.

"Tiki, this one is yours." Bonnie told her

"Why do I always get the homey ones?" She asked rudely "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it but it's still a p.o.s." She shrugged.

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie glared.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." She grabbed a hose playing it in a bucket to fill it up

Bonnie glared at Tiki, as Beatrice watched Bonnie carefully as she watched her concentrate hard on the bucket just before it exploded with water. She saw Bonnie's face jump with shock when she realised it was her; Beatrice knew she had to talk to her soon.

"Hey," Bea called catching Bonnie's attention, "I'm going to go find some more towels." Bonnie seemed dazed but she nodded her head as Beatrice apprehensively left her.

"Hey" Bea called when she heard somebody else down the corridor. "Caroline." She sighed when she saw the blonde turning the corner. "Are you alright?" Beatrice asked concerned, as she noticed how Caroline looked almost hypnotised. "Hey, Caroline" She called grabbing her shoulders trying to get her attention and wake her up from her almost daze like state.

"Damon" Caroline muttered, loud enough for Bea to hear.

"Caroline look at me," Bea raised her voice finally getting her attention, "Damon is gone and he's not coming back. You need to snap out of this."Caroline seemed to wake up at this. "Right you go and get some more towels I'll meet you outside, okay." Caroline nodded and gulped.

Bea walked swiftly back outside into the bright sunlight, squinting from the difference. She looked around quickly searching for Stefan glancing over the numerous teens about; spotting him she strode over to him and grabbed his arm causing him to look up at her.

"Bea," he smiled but quickly frowned noticing the look upon her face, "what's the matter?"

"It's Caroline." She said sternly, "Damon is getting into her brain, it's like she's hypnotised."

"Where is she?" he asked concerned.

"In the hall getting more towels." She said letting out a deep breath, "Can you compel her or something? We don't need her getting to Damon." She muttered quietly, knowing that he could hear her.

"I don't know whether I am strong enough,"

"Ugh, animal blood, I get it." She interrupted him.

"How did you...?" he asked confused how she knew about his diet.

"Doesn't matter," she brushed it off, "you go find Caroline." He nodded quickly and headed off to the school. She watched him swiftly walk into the building before going to find Elena. Beatrice heard the screams and calls of panic before she noticed Bonnie's trance like state in a rush she jumped over the flames and stood in front of Bonnie shaking her violently trying to wake her up,

"Bonnie!" she called. Bonnie snapped her head up and looked up at her panic and fear clear within her eyes.

"Did I do that?" She whispered almost silently. Beatrice just nodded silently. "Don't tell anybody please." She said desperation clear in her voice, before quickly turning around and scampering off.

Beatrice tried to follow Bonnie, but she had already run off, sighing she found Matt working on another car and began to clean it trying to relax from all the drama that was going on. They shared a smile before cleaning the car together in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Stefan searched for Caroline throughout the school, but traced her scent following it back to the boarding house where he found Zach dead on the floor and the cellar door wide open Damon nowhere in sight.

"No, no, no" Stefan repeated running a hand through his hair. He punched the wall in frustration.

Elena sat at the desk at the news station her thoughts running round and round her head, she didn't believe in it, she shouldn't, it can't be real. She sat there connecting the dots trying to find other reasons; but everything she thought about all lead up to one conclusion and she hated it.

In a frenzied rush she drove to the boarding house, unable to clear her thoughts; she had to know. Banging on the door, her heart was pumping with fear as Stefan pulled the door open wide.

"What are you?"


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Girls

Stefan stared at her from a long time, sadness and guilt filling his eyes, "You already know."

"No, I don't." Elena snapped, shaking her head in denial.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." He responded.

"It's not possible." Elena shook her head not wanting to say the words "It can't be." she added the fear consuming her.

"Everything you know..." He took a step towards her and she took one back "And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asked.

"What are you?" The brunette demanded; she had to know.

"I'm a vampire." He replied quietly, his voice filled with shame.

After staring at him for a long five seconds fear suddenly struck in her head making it skip a beat "I shouldn't have come."

"No, please." Stefan walked towards her, begging her.

She took fast steps back trying not to trip, she ran past him heading for her car but the next second he was standing right in front of her she stopped dead looking at him wide eyed.

"How did you do that?" she asked angrily, unsure of what to believe in.

"Please don't be afraid of me." he begged taking her arm.

"Let me go." She ordered.

"Elena, there are things you have to know and understand-"

"Let me go!" She exclaimed running past him jumping straight into her car.

"Elena, please!" He yelled turning to face her, watching her drive away.

Driving away from the Boarding House as fast as she could, she returned to her home running in her house quickly slamming the door behind her and leaning against it for a second, trying to compose herself; slowing down her rapid breaths. She raced up the stairs fear consuming her Elena looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She opened the door to Jeremy's room to see him relaxed on a chair.

* * *

"Elena?" Beatrice called walking out of the spare room. Elena saw her in the hallway and ran up to her and hugged her tightly her breathing still rapid and heavy. "Hey, what happened?" Bea asked wrapping her arms around her, but she already had an idea of what it probably was. "Listen to me Elena," she said pulling away from her, "You go to your room and calm yourself down and I'll get you a drink okay." Elena nodded quickly and did as she was told.

She walked into her room and terror hit her again. This had to be some kind of dream, running her hands restlessly through her long hair she jumped with surprised when her heard a voice from behind her.

"Elena." Stefan appeared, the apparent sadness still etched across his face.

She attempted to run out of the room through the door that lead towards the stairs, but as she opened it he slammed it shut with his vampire strength, she breathed heavily facing the door, squeezing her eyes shut tightly not wanting to see him.

"I would never hurt you." He promised."You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks?" Elena turned to face him "All those people that died-"

"No." He shook his head "That was Damon." Beatrice heard Stefan's voice and she ran back up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Elena!" she banged on her bedroom door. Stefan lifted his arm up and Elena pulled the door open letting Beatrice in.

"It's okay Elena." Beatrice nodded standing beside Stefan.

"What? What..." Elena began panicking pointing her finger first to Stefan then to Bea. "You aren't one... Bea, please tell me you aren't one." She said pushing her back firmly against the wall trying to get away from them both.

"No, Elena it's me." She said grabbing her hand trying to comfort her, "I'm human, come on you grew up with me, you knew me when we were children." Elena nodded her head slowly, still shaking.

"Go." Elena suddenly raised her voice, her fear climaxing, "Stefan if you mean me no harm then you'll go." Beatrice looked apologetically towards him before watching him jump out of the window.

"Elena." Beatrice whispered.

"How could you not tell me?" Elena asked her voice full of frustration as she began pacing backwards and forwards.

"I thought he was going to," she sighed, "I told him to." Elena stopped and looked at her, seeing the guilty expression on her face.

"He's a good guy Elena let him just explain himself to you, now that he can be honest with you."

"He's a vampire Bea."

"I know." She whispered.

"I'm scared." Elena replied quietly. Beatrice walked over and pulled her into a tight hug.

Beatrice opened the front door knowing that Stefan was standing out there listening to what was going on.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi" he replied a glum expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. He smiled slightly.

"Na it isn't your fault, you were probably right I should have told her." Bea smirked slightly.

"Did you find Caroline earlier?"She asked. He looked at his feet.

"Not in time," he looked up at her, "she let Damon out, and now he's probably rampaging all over town draining bodies."

"That sounds familiar." She muttered.

"Hey look, you really ought to get to bed; we can talk about this tomorrow yeah."

"I suppose." She answered reluctantly, "Can I get you anything?" she asked him causing him to smirk.

"No, don't worry about me." They shared a smile before she went inside and quietly entering Elena's room looking at her friend sympathetically before she cuddled her up in her arms and let her cry quietly onto her shoulder.

* * *

"How do you know?" Elena whispered as she lifted another piece of cereal onto her spoon the next morning; she looked drained. Beatrice lifted her eyes from the table where she was working on some complex maths for Jeremy and sighed slightly.

"Ben..." she muttered quietly. Elena's eyes suddenly grew wide and she dropped her spoon into her bowl. Beatrice bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair.

"You to say..." she paused in slight fear, Bea nodded.

"He's like Stefan." She said smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she muttered gaining composure.

"I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want to put you in any danger..." she answered.

"How would I be in danger?" Elena asked fearful.

"There are several things you don't know." Beatrice whispered, looking back down at her work.

"Tell me." Elena demanded defiantly staring at her with fierce eyes. Beatrice put the pencil back down and sighed looking her best friend in the eye.

"I can't tell you as much as Stefan can about who he is." She lied, knowing that she had seen all his memories and emotions when she touched him the first time they met. "But I can tell you this; he will do absolutely anything to keep you safe. He will not hurt you." She responded genuinely. "Call him, get him to meet you and explain to you." She told her handing Elena her phone from the other side of the table. "He might just prove you wrong." Bea winked and sent her a smile. "Right you call him and I'm going to go shopping." She said getting up and leaving Jeremy's stuff on the table, "Can I get you anything?" she asked whilst picking up her bag. Elena shook her head not taking her eyes off her phone.

* * *

"Jeremy?" Bea called as she entered the house to hear a cluttering in the kitchen. "Vicki?" she frowned taking in the sight before her: Jeremy had a panicked expression as he hovered over a somewhat flustered and upset Vicki. Jeremy glanced up to Bea before looking back towards the girl. "I'm going to call Matt." she nodded picking up the phone and scrolling through the contacts.

"What hurts Vick" she heard Jeremy ask as she closed the door behind her as she walked out of the room to call Matt.

"Hey Bea" he answered grinning - something which dropped as he heard the urgency in her next words.

"You need to get to the Gilbert's now, Vicky is here and she is messed up from what I saw..."

"Don't worry I'll be there." he shut his phone before jumping straight into his car.

"What's going on?" Elena asked catching Bea's attention, concern apparent in her voice. Beatrice turned around and saw her and Stefan now standing in the hallway frowns lining their foreheads.

"Where is she?" Matt barged through the closed door and without further instruction or indication ran to where he heard his sister's tears.

"What's going on?" Elena repeated her worry and anticipation growing.

"It's Vicki," Bea began before Elena pushed past, Stefan following in tow. Beatrice grabbed his arm as he walked past her. "I think she's transitioning." She whispered and he swallowed nodding before quickly following Elena into the kitchen.

"Elena, back up." He warned her, before walking over to Vicki catching her attention, "Vicki, look at me." he told her softly lifting her chin so she was at his eye line, "Focus. You're going to be fine." he assured her "Everything's going to be fine." He took a step back "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's going to be ok."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked frowning.

Stefan nodded "She's transitioning." Stefan stated.

"Transitioning into what?" Elena asked fearful of the answer.

"A vampire" Beatrice whispered behind them staring at her friend.

"She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan explained.

"H-How does she do that?" Elena asked instantly regretting it.

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan replied.

"And what if she doesn't?" Elena asked frowning.

"She'll die." Stefan admitted reluctantly.

"She may only have a few hours." Bea added.

"But she's upstairs with him right now." Elena's eyes grew wide.

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan told her

"So when is she going to know?" Elena asked.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she had to make the choice."

"The same choice as you made?" Elena looked up at him.

Bea sat down and stared into space recalling when her friend Oscar first transitioned; he had killed his own cousin. A tear formed in Bea's eyes but she quickly wiped it away and snapped out of her trance when she heard a thudding coming down the stairs and looked up to see Vicki sprint from the house. Everyone tried to catch her but she had gone quicker than human,

"I can track her." Stefan said quietly.

"Go." Elena told him.

The afternoon was filled with tension after that everyone jumped every time the phone rang or the door knocked: everybody was on edge.

* * *

Beatrice saw Jeremy walk up the stairs and frowned as she heard Elena's panicked voice,

"Stay away from me." She said her voice trying to hide the fear. Beatrice quickly skipped down the stairs concerned but paused when she reached the fifth from bottom, noticing who was on the other side of the door. Both Elena and Damon's eyes looked up at her. Damon paused before smirking and looking back at Elena,

"You're afraid of me." He teased, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess," he continued as Bea slowly made her way to stand slightly in front of Elena almost protectively. "Stefan finally fessed up." She noticed Elena's body tense up even more behind her.

"I said stay away." Elena repeated her voice quaking even more.

"No need to be rude, I was just looking for Stefan," he said the smirk never wiped off his face, "may I come in?" he asked. "Of course I can I've been invited in." He teased walking through the door. Elena stepped back quickly but Beatrice just held her position as Damon walked up within close proximity of her. He stopped when he was just inches away and had his chest almost pressed against hers, she tilted her head innocently and smirked. She grabbed the door and swung it shut not breaking their eye contact. She could hear Elena breathing heavily behind her.

"Elena you can go upstairs, don't worry," she said her smile growing wider in a teasing manner, "he's not going to kill us."

"Yet." He leant forward and whispered in her ear. After hearing Elena walk into her room Bea pushed past Damon to get out of their close proximity. "What makes you think you know such about me?" he asked perplexed turning back round to where she was standing in the other side of the hall. "Because I like to kill people," he said shrugging his shoulders. "What makes you so absolutely certain that I'm not going to kill you?" he asked walking back towards her, trying to intimidate her.

"Aah Damon," she cooed in a teasing manner, "I can tell you, Stefan is not here so why don't you leave this house and stop scaring its occupants." She said changing the subject, her tone over innocent.

"I suppose you know where he is?" he asked stepping towards the door.

"Looking for Vicki." She stated nonchalantly.

"Does that not bother you?" he asked smirking again; he was trying to get under her skin, figure her out. She tilted her head questioningly. "Me turning **your** friend into a vampire." He whispered the last word and widened his eyes teasingly. Bea shrugged.

"We weren't that close." She said causing Damon to narrow his eyes. Bea walked up to him and leaned in giving him a false impression, before she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open smiling, "go and find your brother." She said.

"I'm going to figure you out." He said smirking shaking his head before he turned away and ran off. She shut the door and rolled her eyes, "arrogant prick." She muttered under her breath.

"How did you do that?" Elena caught Bea's attention as she watched her walk down the stairs. "You looked like you weren't afraid of him at all." She said.

"I used to live with Ben, don't forget that." She smiled half-heartedly, "Being scared is just want he wants." She shrugged. "Come on let's go and put a film on." She smiled at her. Elena reluctantly nodded in agreement and followed Bea into the sitting room.

* * *

Elena jumped up as soon as she heard the knock on the door. Following her friend to the door Bea waited apprehensively behind.

"Stefan..." Elena whispered on the verge of tears.

"I'll leave you two to it." Bea said behind them and walked up the stairs to give them privacy and to go to bed.


End file.
